In the Moonlight
by JohannaGracia
Summary: A short AizIchi oneshot! Kinda sweet, Aizen's a good guy, and he loves Ichi. However they can't be together for obvious reasons. Aizen visits Ichigo and can't get enough of him. But Aizen being Aizen, he's got too much control... Enjoy!


3rd person POV:

It was a dark night out and the wind blew softly through the trees as a dark figure emerge from the darkness. He allowed a smirk to grace his face before it disappeared. Enjoying the soft coolinh wind, one Aizen Sousuke strode towards his destination. One might wonder, what would the great Aizen-sama be doing in Karakura Town? After all, he has a big stronghold in Las Noches, one particular Hueco Mundo.

Aizen's POV:

Walking silently down the quiet road, I allwed a small smirk before I resumed my bored and slightly arrogant face. The soft wind was cool and refreshing and I t was one of the things that did not exist in Las Noches. The only reason he came to the lowly town was to visit a certain delectable strawberry. Silently, he let himself remember the berry's lithe body, with its slim hips and toned chest. Long legs and a muscular ass, he was sure, resided under those frustratingly loose hakama. Arriving at his destination, he looked up to see the window that had been left open and jumped with ease onto the ledge. Gazing silently at the young boy sleeping on the bed with only a pair of tight unbutton things that they called jeans, looking at peace with the world, the normal scowl absent from his face, Sousuke knew that the boy had fallen asleep waiting for him. "_How endearing_," I thought to myself for the hundredth time, looking at the boy that still looked innocent, belieing his fighting prowess. I drifted closer to the boy, and the way the moonlight shone on his face was breathtaking. Long lashes framed closed eyes in a curve, giving him a delicate look. A small pert nose and lips that looked full and lush only served to enhance his beauty. "_How the great Aizen Sousuke has fallen_," I mused, realising I was waxing lyrical about the boy.

"Ahh, Ichigo, my little strawberry, I guess it is acceptable that you are the one I fall for. After all, you are like a magnet, drawing me like a moth to a flame…" I muttered to myself. My hand stroked his soft cheek, smiling down at the sleeping angel as I call out his name softly.

3rd person POV:

As Aizen stroked Ichigo's cheek, he seemed to be thinking over something, before calling out, waiting for the sleeping angel to wake. As Ichigo woke, his body stretched in the most arousing of ways and Aizen was glad the hakama came loose, or he would be in a very interesting predicament when he returned to Las Noches. As Ichigo blinked his eyes open, eyes still hazy from being woken up, Aizen was melting inwardly at the cute (and arousing) sight. (A/N: Aizen's a softie!)

"Sousuke?" a voice still hazy with sleep asked seeing the familiar face in the moonlight.

Ichigo's POV:

Hearing a familiar voice call out my name, I opened my eyes groggily, still tired and stretched my stiff body. My joints were still stiff after being in the same position for so long and I looked at the familiar figure sitting on my bed after my muscles and joints relaxed. _Much better. _I smiled softly, recognizing the familiar figure. Sousuke looks as handsome as always in the moonlight, the expressions on his face are genuine and open, and my heart fills my joy as I remember that its only in front of me that he is so relaxed. Although Sousuke and I love each other, I know it is not possible to bring our relationship out into the open, seeing as we would both have problems on both sides.

I would literally be abandoning all my friends if I went to live with Sousuke at Hueco Mundo.

Even if Sousuke's reason for betrayal is to benefit the Gotei Juubantai, I highly doubt that they or the Central 46 would ever forgive him.

Sousuke had betrayed them because he hated the fact that the Gotei Juubantai had grown weak. Each division had become distant, some even so far as to call another division 'weak'. (The fourth and eleventh division). Each of the captains had their own personal goals. Thus, he worked out a plan that would force the Gotei Juubantai to band together. With Gin and Kaname, who shared the same views, he planned out Rukia's execution, which in turn would force me to come to Soul Society, thus forcing the captains to unite against a stronger force. Unsuprisingly, it worked. After all, it is Sousuke who thought of it. Smiling to myself, i was brought back to reality by gentle licks and nips to the neck.

"What were you thinking about? Your eyes had a faraway look..." Sousuke's velvety voice purred into my ear as I shivered at his gentle touches.

"Hmm. Nothing much. Just about our relationship..." Letting out a small moan when he kneaded a particularly hard knot in my neck, I felt him stiffen up. At this stiffening, I frowned. Had I said anything wrong? I knew that I had the tendency to put my foot in my mouth at times. (A/N: Understatement of the year...) Frowning slightly, I looked up at Sousuke and asked him what was wrong. I was worried. I hoped that I hadn't said anything wrong. The last time I did... it had lasting consequences. Sousuke stared down at me and tried to relax, assuring me that nothing was wrong. I, however, know him better than that. So I opened my mouth and just stated, "Sousuke, do not lie to me. If you do... You will be sleeping in the closet whenever you visit until I am appeased."

"YOU actually know the word 'appeased'? I'm impressed, Ichigo." There was a hint of fear in them… Suddenly it struck me like lightning. "Sousuke…I'm not leaving you, you idiot. I love you and I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Looking startled. He stared at me and I knew that I had hit the nail on the head. "I know that. But I still don't want to lose you. However….that is just one of the two reasons that I stiffened up. Would you like to know the other?" Sousuke's voice became slightly husky towards the end as he shifted below me, and I suddenly realised why. My face started to heat up and Sousuke chuckled and nuzzled my neck, while my body arched with a slight moan as Sousuke gave me a hickey.

"Ichigo, you are too tempting… If you keep making these sounds, I am going to take you. Right here, right now."

"EH?" Ichigo's blush darkened and Sousuke chuckled.

3rd person POV:

Sousuke chuckled as he saw Ichigo's blush. It made him look even more adorable and the pouting face (Ichigo called it a scowl) made him look absolutely delectable.

Without speaking, Aizen settled his beloved strawberry more comfortably and they lay down together, each one pondering on what would become of them in silence. When dawn came, Aizen woke and silently slipped out of bed, gazing at his love's face, kissing his cheek chastely before leaving again through the window. He left behind a short note: "_I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you._"

-End.

A/N: aww so cute! I, for some reason, can't for the life of me figure out why the hell I am so hooked on AizIchi haha. I think it just got to me that two ppl withso much power should be together. Besides no one is all bad and no good. That's what I think anyways. Lol. Review kay! I hope no one finds this story lousy…...

-^.^-


End file.
